The invention relates to a pontoon boat cover system and, more particularly, to a boat cover system utilizing a bimini frame positionable to support the cover.
Pontoon boats typically have multiple seating and accessory options available for a single sized platform. Usually, multiple seating and accessory arrangements require boat companies to inventory several covers to accommodate the variations. Multiple cover configurations as well as multiple color combinations result in costly inventory requirements for the boat companies.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,075 (Jones) describes a dual purpose storage and cruising cover. Jones discusses the use of a unitary fabric cover that is used in positions one and two.